


Hot In Here

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Slash, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: "This is it...we’re going to die like lobsters."John and Rodney get trapped in a heat chamber. Things get a little hot and not just because of the rising temperature.





	Hot In Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been more than a little obsessed with SG Atlantis for a while now, and decided to try my hand at writing for it. 
> 
> This is the first time I have written for this pair and is the first thing I have written since I was in high school so here’s hoping you like it. Personally I think it turned out pretty good for being my first attempt in nearly a decade!
> 
> Also, rated explicit just to be on the safe side as this is my first post to AO3.

“So what do you think it does?” Col. Sheppard asked peering in the window of what looked like a large observation chamber.

“Well,” McKay started in his ‘did you really just ask that’ tone. “Let me just ask one of the many Ancients wandering around the city. Oh wait, I can’t because there aren’t any. Maybe that’s why I’m trying to hack into it.” 

“Point taken McKay,” Sheppard said with an annoyed sigh. He leaned back against the chamber and looked around the room. It was smaller than some of the other labs they had found. Just the console Rodney was working on and the large observation chamber. He turned to look through the window again. The chamber was empty with smooth walls, nothing overly exciting about it.

“Ah here we go!” And just as Rodney exclaimed a door on the front of the chamber slid open. 

“Nice,” John said sticking his head in and looking around. “Any idea what it does yet?” as he spoke he walked into the chamber running his hand over one smooth wall, nothing reacted or lit up and he dropped his hand in disappointment.

“No I don’t,” Rodney was saying as he walked over to the door. “Which is why I would advise _not_ walking around in there.”

“Oh come on McKay, take it easy does it look dangerous?” John said gesturing to the plane walls surrounding him.

“I can’t believe you just said that!” Rodney all but shouted as he entered the chamber grabbing John’s arm and pulling him back towards the door. “How many things had we activated that didn’t look—"

As he spoke there was the whorl of an engine starting up followed by a few quick beeps and the door slammed shut. “Dangerous….” McKay finished in an frustrated drawl glaring at Sheppard. 

“Not one word Rodney,” John warned as he reached for his radio.

 

Ten minutes later Zelenka and a few other lab techs were buzzing around the control panel trying to figure out how to get it open again. “I told you not to wander in here!” Rodney was saying for the umpteenth time. From the other side of the glass observation window he heard Zelenka mutter something in czech. “I’m sorry what was that?”

“Nothing just observing that the Colonel isn’t the only on trapped in there.” Radek said as he tapped at the exposed crystals on the control panel. 

“ _I_ was trying to get _him_ out of the chamber.” Rodney retorted jabbing at the glass.

“I’m sure you were Rodney,” Zelenka said focusing on his work.

 

A half hour later and they were still stuck. “Any progress yet?” Rodney demanded and swiped his hand across his forehead. It felt warmer in the chamber than it had when they first entered. Looking over at John he could see a fine sheen of sweat on his face as well. 

“No not—oh!” Radek broke off into a string of czech and Rodney could hear him tapping away quickly at the console keys.

“What, what did you find!” Rodney demanded and John—who had been sitting leaning against the far wall—came to join him at the window.

“Well, have you noticed…it getting warmer in there?” Zelenka asked a little hesitantly. 

Both John and Rodney nodded and the czech sighed racking a hand through his wild hair and muttering to himself. “Why Radek what is it?” Rodney demanded.

“So, it would seem that the chamber is an environmental simulator,” He said walking up to stand in front of them at the window.

“You mean like those things they test cars and planes and stuff in for durability?” John asked and both Rodney and Radek gave him curious looks. “What? I do read things you know.” He said crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“Yes Colonel like that. When you activated the device it picked up at the last set of environmental ranges it was set to test.” He paused and pressed his lips together. “Apparently it was set to test high temperature environments.”

“How high?” Rodney asked. Zelenka went to look at the control panel and swore in czech. “Redak?” Rodney demanded.

The other scientist looked over at him and shook his head. “I think it would be best if you didn’t know. We will work as fast as we can.”

**97 degrees Fahrenheit (36 Celsius)**

“Any updates?” Rodney was asking again. It had been over an hour and the heat was starting to make him more than a little cranky.

“Yet again Rodney, no.” Radek said with a huff. “And asking constantly isn’t going to help. Just sit down and try not stress yourself.” 

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one getting cooked in here!” With that he turned away from the window and made a disgusted noise as sweat rolled down into his eyes. He wiped it away and yanked his shirt off over his head. Wadding it up he threw it against the wall, trying to ignore the soggy smack sound it made.

“Calm down McKay,” John said from where he was leaning against one of the walls. He had discarded his shirt a little while ago as well. Drawing his hand down his face he flung sweat to the floor and sighed. “Look I know this sucks but just sit down and let them work. Distracting them isn’t going to help.” Rodney sank to the floor across from him and John couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over the exposed planes of his broad chest. Flushed from the heat and shinning with sweat. John could think of many worse things to see before being boiled alive.

“Calm down?” McKay laughed crossing his arms over his chest and then uncrossing them because it was to much contact for how hot it was. “At 110 degrees cells start to break down and you can suffer brain damage. Do you know the human body can with stand temperatures up to 130 degrees if properly hydrated, which I might add we are currently not. So even if the heat doesn’t kill us dehydration surly will if they can’t get the door open!”

“You aren’t going to die Rodney,” Zelenka called to them. “Just stay calm and don’t move around. The more energy you save the more time we have to fix this.” Rodney just huffed and crossed, uncrossed his arms again.

 

**107 degrees Fahrenheit (41 Celsius)**

“This is it…we’re are going to die like lobsters,” Rodney groaned from where he was spread eagle laying on the floor. “Anything Radek?” he asked not bothering to look out the window. It had long since become opaque from heat fog and condensation.

“Rodney as soon as we figure it out you will be the first to know trust me.” Came the exasperated response from the other side. “How are you doing?”

“Oh you know great. Its like a spa day,” Rodney said sarcastically rolling his eyes. He heard muttered czech in response and chose to ignore it. Then the room fell into silence again and Rodney closed his eyes and tried to imagine some place cold. 

“Fuck this,” John muttered and Rodney heard the rustle of fabric followed by the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down. 

“What are you,” He started and looked over in time to see Sheppard throwing his pants onto the pile of clothes in the corner. Sweat ran into his eyes stinging them but it didn’t stop Rodney from looking as John flopped down onto the floor next to him. “Put those back on!” Rodney squeaked weakly and cleared his throat.

“Oh come on,” John groaned and wiped pointlessly at the sweat on his face. “Not like its anything you haven’t seen before.” He sighed and shifted trying to get comfortable which really was impossible. 

Rodney hummed and glanced at the fogged over window. Then opened and removed his own pants tossing them aside and lying back down. He shifted around restlessly, his foot bumping into John’s and staying there. “This isn’t much better…” Rodney groaned.

John shrugged and looked over at the scientist. “I didn’t say it helped.” He let his eyes roam over Rodney’s form smiling at the pale purple of his boxers. John thought they must be getting close to brain damage level hot because his foggy mind said _what the heck if I’m gonna get boiled alive might as well._

Rodney made a surprised noise and his eyes opened to stare a the ceiling. That couldn’t possibly be what he thought it was. “John…” he said slowly and surly his brain was melting out of his ears because he could swear it felt like the hand—and still that can’t be right—twitched where it was resting over his crotch.

“Yes Rodney,” the colonel drawled lazily.

“The heat must have driven me mad, because it feels like that is your hand on my dick.” Rodney squeaked and again said hand twitched.

“Well, if we are gonna get cooked alive in here figured I would find out if I was right about this,” he drawled glancing over to where his hand was resting on Rodney.

“Right about what?” Rodney asked in shocked confusion, but made no attempt to remove the colonel’s hand.

John shrugged. “For some reason I always had the feeling you were sort of hung.” His fingers twitched once more copping a full feel this time. “Doesn’t seem like I was wrong.”

“Yes well,” Rodney said clearing his throat and swatting his hand away. “So glad I meet your high standards.” He sent a glare over at the other man and saw John shrug lazily. His hand was laying on he floor now but his finger tips were still touching Rodney’s thigh.

“That’s not the only thing about you that meets my standards. “ He said looking over with a grin. “Your attractive McKay. Sarcastic and smart, and yeah you talk too much but I like the way your voice sounds. I like most things about you. Especially the annoying things.” And Rodney knew for sure that it was dangerously hot in the chamber, because there was no way John would open up about his feelings if his brain was functioning properly. John gave a heavy sigh and shrugged closing his eyes against the heat.

Rodney stared at the profile of John’s body eyes moving over it to land on the bulge of his black boxer briefs. And yeah Rodney was surly suffering brain damage from the heat at this point. Reaching out he cupped John and felt the other man twitch under his hand. John turned to look at him with a cocked eyebrow. “I mean if we’re gonna die right?” he shrugged and then cleared his throat. “And you know…all that other sappy shit too. You’re my unbelievably attractive, funny, charming, surprisingly smart best friend. So yeah….”

John just grinned at him and they laid like that for a moment Rodney’s hand on John’s crotch. John’s hazel eyes tracing the sweat rolling off Rodney’s body. “So ah, we gonna do this?” the scientist asked and squeezed John lightly.

“Oh, yeah right,” John laughed and rolled onto his side. 

_Yeah way to hot for this to be sane_ Rodney thought but rolled to meet John. “To hot for much touching,” He said and began to tug at John’s boxer briefs. The other man just nodded and lifted his hip enough for Rodney to yank his underwear down to his thighs. Exposing John to the heat of the room he swallowed and moved to pull his own boxers down to his thighs.

“So, are you a shower _and_ grower Rodney?” John asked with a lop sided grin as he took Rodney’s plump mostly flaccid cock in hand.

“Oh my god I can’t believe you said that. You _have_ gone mad from the heat.” Even as he spoke Rodney reached out and took John’s half mast cock in hand and stroked.

“Yeah probably,” John sighed at the touch and moved his hand to match Rodney’s. The scientist closed his eyes to the pleasure and scooted a little closer to John. Not touching because it was to hot for that, but just close enough to make the mutual jerking off more comfortable. “That’s nice Rodney. Yeah like that,” John breathed against Rodney’s face.

Rodney repeated the action, rolling his palm over John’s head before fisting tightly down his shaft. John moaned quietly and squeezed Rodney tightly. “Same, is good like that. Tight and fast.” Rodney gasped and John obliged speeding up his strokes. They kept like that breathing on each other and stroking steadily. Rodney hadn’t noticed till now but he could _smell_ John. His musky sweat which Rodney was sure under normal circumstances would be an unpleasant odder, but to his cooking brain was a huge turn on. “You smell good,” he said with out thinking.

John chuckled and squeezed the base of Rodney’s dick. “Same to you,” he sighed as Rodney palmed the head again. Their mouths were a hairs breath apart and John was leaning in to close the distance when a shout came from outside the chamber. 

It was clearly Radek yelling at one of the other techs, and then there was a metallic clang that sounded suspiciously like someone throwing something at the door. “Hurry,” Rodney gasped and closed his lips over John’s. 

From there the contact became messy and uncoordinated. Rodney focused on the head of John’s cock because every time he stroked over it the other man shuddered and thrust into his hand. Then John stiffened and arched into Rodney’s hand as he came, his fluid landing on Rodney’s hand and the floor between them.

“Christ John,” Rodney gasped and humped against the other man’s fist. John gripped him tighter and moved with him. Then Rodney was clamping his mouth over John’s in a last kiss as he came, groaning against his lips. He shivered and thrust a couple more times before stilling and removing his mouth from John’s.

They stayed there for a moment, holding each others messy flaccid members and panting for air. “We should ,” Rodney said nodding to their crotches.

“Right, right.” John huffed and pulled in boxer briefs back up before rolling on to his back. Rodney did the same and they stayed like that, laying close and panting hard. “Rodney….how hot does it have to get to kill us again?” John asked his eye lids feeling heavy and mind foggy.

“Not much hotter,” Rodney panted back. “I’m sure….that didn’t help.” He closed his eyes and thought _I’ll just rest….wait maybe I should try to stay awake…._ But his mind was already blank and dark.

 

When Rodney opened his eyes he was much cooler. He swallowed and felt his tongue stick to his mouth. Groaning he tried to moved only to find a hand pressing him down, and oh someone was talking to him. “Rodney? Can you hear me? Can you understand me?” It was Beckett and he was shinning that annoyingly bright pen light in his eyes.

“Fine. Water,” Rodney groaned and swatted his hands away. Wincing as the IV in his arm was jostled with the movement. 

“Well looks like you motor function is working. That’s good, matches up with your brain scans,” Beckett said and handed him a small cup of water. “Small sips.” 

Rodney obeyed and took one after another until the cup was empty. “Scans?” he paused thinking. Then remembered the chamber, the rising temperature. Oh god had it gotten that hot? “Is my brain ok? Permanent damage? And John what about—” 

“Fine, fine Rodney. All your scans came back normal. So did the Colonel’s. You just need to rest and rehydrate.” Beckett said patting his shoulder lightly and picked up his chart to make a few notes.

Rodney glanced around and spotted John in the bed next to him, seemingly unconscious. “Is he?” Rodney started and he could swear there was something different about John. Like there was a memory just out of reach.

“He’s fine. Woke up a bit before you did, just resting now.” Carson glanced down at his watch and hummed. “Which is what you should be doing. Its late just relax and rest.” Rodney nodded still staring over at John trying to figure out what he was missing. Carson patted his shoulder again and left drawing the privacy curtain closed behind him.

It left Rodney alone to think but he just couldn’t reach the memory. There was something there, he knew it. He remembered lying on the floor next to John, remembered thinking it was dangerously hot and then…..

John stirred in his bed opening his eyes and giving Rodney a small smile. “Look who’s awake,” He said softly and it all came back. John groping him, telling him how he felt. Rodney admitting he felt the same. And then….Rodney swallowed throat suddenly dry again.

“Did it really happen or was it a fever dream?” He asked looking at John with wide blue eyes.

John blushed and looked away, that was answer enough. “Probably not the smartest thing we could have done given the situation. But our brains _were_ literally melting.” There was a pause and then John continued. “Since our brains were melting…if you didn’t mean it, uh we can just pretend—”

“No, I meant it. Sexy, funny, charming, smart best friend,” Rodney babbled quiet enough that it wouldn’t be heard outside of the privacy curtain. “Though, I’m not sure best friend is the proper title now.”

Chuckling John shifted folding his hands behind his head. “Yeah maybe not,” he smiled over at Rodney and laughed again. “Of course it would take our brains shutting down for us to actually admit how we felt.”

Rodney snorted at that. “Yes well, next time I fully intend to be in my right mind.”

“Oh really?” John said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, really. But I get the feeling it will be just as hot.” John grinned at the lame joke and Rodney rolled his eyes. “Yeah that was pretty bad.”

“Yeah, just a bit,” John agreed smirking. “But, hopefully it will be true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are welcome. I'm a firm believer that you can't get better if you don't know where you went wrong! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
